


Однострочники 20.25 Вернули не Мэри, Джона

by CoffeeCat



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-28 23:36:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14460282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoffeeCat/pseuds/CoffeeCat
Summary: Амара возвращает не Мэри, а Джона. У него тоже теперь есть бункер, книги и собственная кухня. Только вот охотиться он больше не хочет.





	Однострочники 20.25 Вернули не Мэри, Джона

Они даже нашли его чисто случайно. Блинная в крошечном городишке. Розовые домики, стриженые газоны, покрашенные в белое стволы у деревьев. Официантки, флиртующие наперебой с главным поваром заведения.

Дин был готов увидеть всё что угодно, когда Сэмми прислал координаты, и попросил не тянуть. Но не это.

Брутальная, тщательно выровненная щетина, посветлевшее от нормальной жизни лицо. Дин узнавал и не признавал отца одновременно. Такого Джона он и представить не мог. Даже в детстве, когда сильнее Сэма хотел нормальной семьи, у него-то было с чем сравнивать.

\- Не демон?

\- Прошёл через все ловушки, в одной даже ошибку исправил, - Сэм хмыкнул. - Пацанов, обливших святой водой, не обругал. Носит серебряное кольцо.

\- И не охотится.

\- Послал к чёрту всех, кто его находил. Живёт вроде один, по субботам рисует с группой пейзажи, активно поддерживает местный детдом. И не охотится.

Сэм замолчал, боясь спрашивать Дина - не зря ли позвал. Может, не стоило бередить? Дин допил кофе и бросил:

\- Пошли. Он прав - к чёрту.

На выходе их догнала официантка и вручила, флиртуя, пакет.

\- За счёт заведения, милахи!

Блинный пирог с яблоками и завёрнутый в тесто салат. Больше они в этот городок не заезжали.


End file.
